Dancing on Swan Lake
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a clumsy ballerina who people always criticise, learns all about the story of Swan Lake and its truths. Based loosely off of Swan Lake. NXM I added some things into it. Another Swan Lake based story. NXM definately
1. Prologue

**Dancing on Swan Lake**

In 1875 Tchaikovsky composed the memorable dance 'Swan Lake'. Years later in the future, ballerina's still dance this dance, but they don't know the truth behind it. Mikan Sakura, a clumsy ballerina who people always criticise, learns all about the story and its truths. Mikan starts to realise that she is a part of the story of Swan Lake and must complete it, but does she need to give Odette a sad or happy ending, because whichever she chooses also becomes her own fate...

Me: I like ballet... so that is how the story cam along. I planned it a year ago, so yay!

Natsume: (holding fire) You disclaim...

Me: I disclaim... (zombie-ish)

Natsume: To owning Gakuen Alice

Me: To owning Gakuen Alice... (realises) OH, SCRAMBLES!

**Prologue**

_In 1875, a man named __Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky_ _composed the dance 'Swan Lake', a story about a beautiful princess named Odette who was turned into a swan by the curse of an evil sorcerer. The play was a huge success and everybody loved it, but nobody__knew of the stories hidden secret..._

_Swan Lake was the story about Odette, a princess gifted with dancing and beauty. One day, though, she is cursed by the evil Von Rothbart who has turned her into a white swan by the day and a woman by the night._

_In a forest, Odette met a prince named Siegfried who fell in love with her when he realised that Odette was in fact a princess who had been cursed, and pledges to help her return to her human form. Of course, Von Rothbart tried to stop this, because if Siegfried broke the spell by revealing his love for Odette, then Rothbart would lose all of his powers._

_Rothbart then appeared and Siegfried threatened to kill Rothbart, but if he did this act, then Odette would remain a swan forever. Later on, Siegfried returned to his palace to attend a ball in order to find a wife, but Rothbart had concocted a plan; he disguised his daughter, Odile, as Odette, and the prince mistook her for Odette. He claimed to the entire ball that he would marry her and he loved Odette with all his heart, but after this, he realised he had made a mistake, and ran after a crying Odette who had watched from outside._

_After arriving back at the lake where he first met Odette, he apologizes as Odette forgives him for his mistake. Von Rothbart soon appears and reveals that the spell that binds Odette to being a swan can now never be broken, as Siegfried has pledged his love to Odile. So, in an attempt to stay together, both Siegfried and Odette went into the lake, and together they drowned..._

"Wow, what a sad dance. They should have had a happier ending." a girl said as she read over the composition of the dance she would be doing for the Christmas ballet. She sighed and sat back against the tree outside of the ballet studio, staring at the book of scripts laying on her lap.

"Why was the prince so... so _stupid?_" she suddenly cried out, pouting and folding her arms. She then looked up when she heard footsteps and saw her friends,

"Mikan-chan it's time to go in and practice. The audition is only a week away, you know." came the voice of the sitting brunette's oldest friend, a pink haired girl named Misaki. Mikan beamed up at her and quickly stood,

"Okay! I was just reading about the dance that we're rehearsing. It's such a sad story," she muttered to herself, pressing the book against her chest as Misaki smiled, then hugged Mikan gently,

"I know, little Mikan-chan, but it can't be helped. Sometimes love just doesn't go according to plan. Now come, we should get into the hall before Azumi-sensai scolds us." she replied, holding out her hand for Mikan to take. Mikan gladly recieved the hand, and she skipped beside Misaki as her other friends, Hotaru Imai, a beautiful and talented ballet dancer, followed alongside the pretty but quiet Nobara, a shy girl who only really took to Mikan.

Once they entered the hall where the small group of girls practiced their ballet daily, they were greeted by the rest of their class who were all practicing for the recital.

"Oh, look who's just entered... the duck," came a snide voice. Mikan turned around sharply, knowing that it was her the snide comment was aimed at. She turned to see a girl with long blonde hair and sharp purple eyes. She was easily the prettiest of all the ballet students, and she was also the best.

"Hey, who are you calling duck!?" cried Mikan rather loudly as the girl in front of her smirked. Mikan was not pleased with this rude comment,

"You, oc course, Sakura. Who else would I call a duck? You can't dance for anything, so the name seems fitting to a person of your standards." the blonde said calmly as Mikan glared at her coldly.

"Why you... I'll dance way better than you Luna, you'll see!" snapped Mikan as Luna rolled her eyes,

"Whatever you say, duck, but it doesn't change the fact that all of you are inferior to me," Luna stated with a hint of satisfaction in her voice as the girls scowled at Luna. She may have been the prettiest and best ballerina in the hall, but she was also the most evil and vindictive girl any of them had ever met.

"Oh, go suck on a lemon, Luna!" snapped Misaki coldly, then turned Mikan away from the bully of a girl. They walked towards a bar at one of the rules as far away from Luna as posisble, and started their stretches.

"Don't listen to her, Mikan! She's just saying nonsense. You're a beautiful dancer," Misaki whispered, but Mikan shook her head.

"No, she's right. I'm a terrible dancer." she said, and Mikan did speak the truth, to a certain extent. She was a poor dancer, the worst of the group. She may have been the daughter of a renowned dancer, their teacher, yes, but that did not make her good at ballet. Mikan could do it, of course, but she was never the best, not like Luna.

"Oh don't put yourself down, Mikan-chan!" Nobara suddenly cried, hugging Mikan tightly as the brunette smiled and hugged Nobara back.

"Come on, you three, lets start practicing before Azumi sensai starts to yell." Hotaru then said, and the three girls gave nods and started to warm up, then practice the routines they were going to show at the auditions that would determine their parts to the Swan Lake dance...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, terrible beginning, but oh well... anyway, need to go now as I am pulling an all nighter on homework, so yeah... hope you enjoyed, and review please! Thank you!!!

_**Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Un: The Duck

**Dancing on Swan lake**

In 1875 Tchaikovsky composed the memorable dance 'Swan Lake'. Years later in the future, ballerina's still dance this dance, but they don't know the truth behind it. Mikan Sakura, a clumsy ballerina who people always criticise, learns all about the story and its truths. Mikan starts to realise that she is a part of the story of Swan Lake and must complete it, but does she need to give Odette a sad or happy ending, because whichever she chooses also becomes her own fate...

Me: Okay, this won't be boring, I hope...

Natsume: (holds gun to authoresses head) die.

Me: ARGH! (hides in pink tent) mwahahahaha, the power of pink

Natsume: YOU CHEAT! YOU DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Me: Eep, you're right! (runs out and cries as Natsume burns me whilst grinning)

I don't think Natsume comes into the plot line for a while... wow. Actually, then again, he does appear, but not that much. Oops...

Explanation: Luna nicknames Mikan 'Duck' primely because Mikan is clumsy, like the little Ugly Duckling from the story. Luna, though, doesn't want Mikan to turn into a Swan.

Originally, I was going to discontinue the story as I know little of ballet and because I didn't think it would be popular. But I will continue it because I enjoy ballet stories and want to show people that I can actually write about it. I thank the two first reviewers, **TomeOfTheNightSky** and **ayumistar**. Thank you so much!

**Act One  
{Part Un}  
The Duck**

_Nobody knew the hidden truth behind the composition of Swan Lake, nobody knew the dangers it could bring. Of course, no danger could come to anyone unless all the characters prior to the swan, Odette, were placed together. If they became a group, then the tale would be set once again and Odette would have to recieve her fate as the Swan through the body of a girl with a heart of gold and joy..._

"Argh! I can't get this right at all!" Mikan cried to herself that night in her room. It was the day before the rehearsels, and she had been practising daily in order to master her steps to perfection, but to no avail. Mikan knew that she would never be as good as Luna Koizuma.

Mikan tried to do a satisfactory pirouette, but instead she fell over with a loud crash and a yell of pain and anger at her stupidity. Mikan's yells seemed to summon her mother who was instantly through Mikan's poster-pinned bedroom door, and she saw her daughter on the floor in a small heap, tears running down her cheeks slowly.

"Oh, Mikan!" cried the pretty woman as she ran towards her only child, ready to comfert Mikan who quickly stood up, un-injured but still crying. Yuka stared at Mikan, folding her arms.

"En Pointe. Un, deux, trois!" Yuka suddenly cried out, and Mikan immediately jumped to the point of her toes and raised her arms. Yuka smiled at this, then patted her daughters head.

"You're a good kid, Mikan. A good student, too, but your dancing skills... how to put this?" Yuka muttered to herself as she tapped her chin with a finger. Mikan stood back on her feet again, looking a little glum.

"I'm just like a duck, right?" she asked quietly. Yuka blinked, taken aback by Mikan's statement,

"What.. a duck? Heavens no, Mikan! You are nothing like a duck! Your'e not little and your not scrawny, either! Look at me, Mikan! You are _nothing_ like a duck! Whatever gave you _that_ thought?" Yuka cried out, holding Mikan's face in her hands as Mikan shook her head and pushed her mothers caring hands away from her face.

"But I am just like that ugly little duckling from the story! He was always clumsy and wasn't that clever. Nobody liked him, just like me." Mikan mumbled as Yuka sighed, placing her hands on her hips. She didn't know what to do with Mikan, her cheerful and pretty little daughter. She was too easily offended, that was a fact. Yuka then placed a hand on the top of her daughters head.

"Mikan-chan, you are very much liked and you are _not_ ugly... but maybe you are a little like the duckling." Yuka heaved a heavy sigh, departing from Mikan's bedroom as her daughter stood there glumly, hating herself for being like that stupid little duckling.

When Yuka was outside she pushed a hand through her short hair and leaned agains the door to Mikan's room, lowering her head. A small smile flickered across her lips.

"_Ugly little duckling... all you need to do is believe in yourself, Mikan-chan, then you'll finally gain your wings and turn into the most beautiful swan alive."_ Yuka smiled brightly at her thoughts, then walked away from her daughters room where Mikan continued to practice for the recital that awaited her...

The day of the rehearsels had come, and Mikan was stiff from fright that she would fall and humilate herself in front of her entire class. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before, she had, and the thought of having everybody laugh at her again made her want to cry. Their laughter was cruel, especially Luna's.

"Mikan-chan?" came the voice of Mikan's sweet friend, Anna Umenomiya who was followed by Nonoko Ogasawara, frowns on their pretty faces as they walked up to Mikan who they had noticed seemed pretty down that afternoon.

"Y-yes?" Mikan said, turning to stare at her two friends who joined her at the bar she was practicing on. Anna lifted her leg to do her stretches, then smiled at Mikan.

"Don't worry so, Mikan-chan. You'll do the best that you can! We believe in you!" smiled Anna brightly as Mikan nodded slowly, starting on her stretches as well and lifting her arm. She rested her leg on the bar, andleaned over to touch her stretched out foot with her hand slowly.

"I know... but I don't seem to believe in myself," she muttered sadly as Nonoko stared at Anna, sighing to herself as Mikan continued with her stretches in a gloomy silence.

The peace and tranquility of the ballet studio was soon broken when Luna antered, though. She had walked through the doors, cackeling away with her pretty and talented friends. Everyone turned to stare at Luna, admiring the beautiful girl before them.

"Oh look who's entered, the queen of darkness." Nonoko muttered bitterly as Anna gasped. Just then, Hotaru, Nobara and Misaki walked towards Mikan, Anna and Nonoko with Hotaru leading them, a hand on her hip as she stared at Nonoko.

"You called?" she asked in her delicately cold voice as Nonoko shook her head,

"Iie, Hotaru-chan, not you... you're the princess of darkness. I was talking about that Koizuma girl. She gives off the worst vibes." Nonoko told the dark haired girl as she folded her arms. Hotaru didn't seem pleased by this. She liked being evil, but someone else had beaten her to the title of Queen. Luna needed to pay.

"Whatever. Lets get practicing... she'll need it," Hotaru pointed towards Mikan who was looking at the ground as Luna passed them. She didn't want to speak to the horrible girl, let alone look at her. Mikan kept her eyes to the floor as she watched the white pumps that were Luna's pass her.

But Luna stopped, smirking when she noticed Mikan.

"Oh look here girls, the duck's bowing! You know you're supposed to get down on your knee's to bow before the likes of me, you ugly thing." Luna smirked as she spoke cruelly to Mikan. Nonoko felt like tearing the mean girl to shreads. She was so angry by this that Anna had to hold her back in order to keep the peace that was fading away quite quickly...

"Hm? Not speaking? How insolent!" hissed Luna, suddenly pushing Mikan roughly. Mikan hadn't expected that, and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground and twisting her ankle in the process, gasping in pain as Luna smirked coldly.

"Oh dear... your poor dancing feet... well, it's not like you were competition anyway, duck." Luna laughed at what she had said, then walked off as Mikan sat on the ground, tears in her eyes. Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Misaki and Nobara all ran to Mikan's side as others whispered about her and laughed at Mikan's humiliation.

"Mikan-chan, that was so cruel of Luna! Do you feel okay?" Nobara cried as she kneeled beside Mikan and hugged her petite friend tightly. Mikan let the tears drop down her face slowly as her friends stared at her. Nobara wiped them all away as other students stared at Mikan coldly.

"My ankle... I twisted it, and when I tried so hard to perfect the moves..." Mikan cried, falling into Nobara's arms as the quiet girl stared up at her toher friends, her eyes sad and disapproving as they all sighed. They wondered how Luna could become so cold towards someone as sweet as Mikan? She had never done anything to Luna, well, not they knew of.

"Mikan-chan, you'll be okay!" Nobara whispered frantically as Mikan shook her head. She knew that she would fail thanks to Luna, but even if she hadn't twisted her ankle she would have still failed. Mikan slowly stood up, wincing from the pain of her ankle.

"I-itai...." she groaned, limping towards the bar where she wanted to stretch and warm up, but it was near impossible as her ankle hurt so much. Mikan wiped away the last of her tears as Nobara whimpered, feeling like she was about to burst into tears from seeing her friend in such pain.

"Wah, Mikan-chan...." Nobara cried, hugging Anna's arm as Anna tried to comfert the sweet girl. Minutes later, a little girl skipped into the class dressed in a dark red leotard with black tights and red ballet punps. Her hair was a short raven bob and she had a pretty face and a smile. She skipped past Luna who looked disgusted at the sight of the youngster.

The girl then caught sight of the sad Mikan and gasped.

"Mikan nee-chan!" she cried out in horror, and sprinted towards her friend. She almost caused Mikan to have another fall when she hugged her from behind. The girl was already in a case of tears.

"Waaaah! Mikan nee-chan! Why is Mikan nee-chan so sad? Wah, nee-chan, smile!" she wailed out loud for everyone and anyone to hear as Luna glared at the kid, then suddenly smirked when someone else walked into the class after the child.

"Natsume-sama!" a wail of screams erupted through the studio as the tall and stylish teen entered the room. He had tangled raven black hair and crimson coloured eyes that could melt any girl on the spot. He was cool, confident and handsome, and all the girls loved him. Like his younger sister, he was into dance but a different sort. He liked hip hop and break dancing.

"Hm, look who just appeared, my main meal." Luna said greedily, swanning over to Natsume and flicking her shining blonde hair back. Hotaru, Misaki, Anna and Nonoko all looked disgusted at this whilst Nobara and the little girl comforted Mikan as best they could.

"Ne, Luna-sama... shouldn't you let others talk to him as well?" asked a green haired girl with a perm as she watched Luna threaten those who dared to talk to the handsome teenager, the guy she liked and thought of as a possession. The girl who had talked to Luna was Sumire, a misunderstood girl who was pretty much Luna's right hand woman. Sumire Shoda was almost as catty and selfish as Luna herself.

Luna turned to Sumire sharply at the comment, her eyes darkening as she snarled at her rigth hand woman dangerously.

"What did you say? Sumire, you idiot, if you let someone else talk to your man like that then he'd be stolen away! I can't believe you'd be that stupid! Hmph! Don't you _dare_ go near him, got it?" snarled the evil girl as Sumire nodded, cowering away. She wouldn't have dared tell Luna she liked the raven haired hunk after that because she knew that Luna would probably hurt her or maybe even kill her if she was that cold and selfish.

Luna then walked towards the man, her smile bright and forced as she stared at him, pushing another girl who was in her way. The guy raised an eyebrow as he stared at Luna.

"Hi Natsume-kun." Luna said in her girliest voice, giggling and flirting as others watched in awe at how Luna distracted him from everyone else, "how has your summer been? I haven't seen you in a while." it was obvious what she was doing. Luna was dangling the bait in front of the fish, waiting to reel him in. She however did not know that Natsume wasn't the easiest catch.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly. That de-railed Luna, who hadn't expected sucha remark. Normaly she got all the guys, but he wasn't easy.

"Er..." she started, but Natsume walked past her which surprised half the class. He then walked over to where his younger sister was which seemed to tick Luna off plenty. She didn't like being ignored.

"Aoi," Natsume called to his sister. The little girl looked up, tears still evident in her eyes. Natsume stared at the girl, wodnering what on earth she was crying for. He then noticed that she was hugging a certain girl he knew all too well.

"Oh... it's you." he muttered when he saw Mikan sat on the ground with two pairs of arms wrapped around her shoulders. She stared up at Natsume sadly but didn't bother to retort to his comment.

"Aoi, I'll be outside waiting for you. This room is way too stuffy." Natsume told his younger sister as she nodded. Natsume turned, acknowledging only two other people in the entire room, which happened to be two of his friends, Ruka, who was the same age as Mikan and Natsume, and Youichi, a 13 year old kid who was Aoi's age. Both did ballet and were quite good at it.

"Ruka... good luck with your dance thing. You too, Youichi." Natsume said to them as the girls watched him, dazed and in love with the cold hearted prince. Luna stood at the sidelines, growling at the fact that he somehow knew Mikan. Her teeth gnashed together.

Natsume walked out silently, the air around him dangerous as everyone watched him with stars in their eyes. Many people admired Natsume and only a select few didn't really like him that much. Mikan was one of those few alongside Hotaru, Nobara and her friend Tsubasa, Misaki's partner.

"Wow, moody much?" Hotaru grumbled. This caused Anna and Nonoko to gasp at her comment towards Natsume. Even both Anna and Nonoko liked Natsume but knew that if they even batted an eyelash at him Luna would rip them to pieces.

"Class! What are you all doing? What are you gawking at, girls?" a voice called and then palms slapped together to catch the attention of the class of ballet students. Everyone averted their attention towards Yuka as she stood in the middle of the room where the teacher stood.

"Thank you... we'll begin our rehearsels in a few moments. I want you all to sit down and I will call you out one by one, deal?" she asked the class as they all nodded. Yuka smiled, then turned to see where her daughter was. She saw Mikan with her head cushioned by her knee's and clutching her ankle with one hand.

"Mikan-chan! Are you okay? What's happened?" Yuka cried, immediately running towards her daughter. Luna watched with satisfaction plastered all over her pretty face, knwoing well that Mikan wouldn't dare to snitch her out.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Mikan whispered, standing up and pretending that the pain in her ankle wasn't there. Mikan knew she couldn't hide it for long, though, as when she stood on it she winced and let out a pained gasp. Yuka stared at Mikan momentarily.

"Mikan," she started, but one look from Mikan shut her mother up sharpish. Yuka sighed to herself, then walked to the middle of the room as the class sat down in front her with Luna smirking at the front.

"Okay everyone, settle down please! Now I'll call up the first person to dance for this rehearsel... Luna?" asked Yuka as Luna stood up, smiling and nodding as Yuka walked to the side whilst Luna stood in the centre of the class and gave them all a knowing grin.

"Whenever you're ready, Luna-chan." Yuka said with a small smile as Luna nodded,

"I was born ready." she giggled, then started her rehearsel with a delicate pirouette, then some pointe work. She was very skilled, probably even better than their teacher. Luna was both graceful and elegant with each move that she did and looked like she was a professional. Nearly all the other girls were jealous of her, especially Sumire Shoda who wished that she could dance just as gracefully and also wished that she was as pretty as Luna was.

Luna soon finished her dance with a smug looking smile, aiming it at Mikan who sat rigid. The dance Luna had done was going to obviously be the best, no doubt that she would win the position of Odette, hands down.

"Well done, Luna. That was almost perfect." beamed Yuka as Luna eye-balled the teacher, then muttered something about being the best under her breath. Luna then returned to sitting with her friends, who applauded her, especially Sumire.

Yuka finished clapping, then cleared her throat and called out the next person to come up, who happened to be Hotaru.

Hotaru was also graceful and well poised, but she wasn't as good as Luna; no one was really. Hotaru earned a decent round of applause from everyone in the room, especially from Mikan and Aoi.

"Well done, Hotaru. You did very well. You have a great talent." Yuka said with a smile. Mikan and Hotaru both caught Luna rolling her eyes and snorting, trying to mime Hotaru doing a bad dance. One death glare from the stoic ice princess shut Luna up sharpish, but it didn't stop her from mocking the raven haired ballet dancer.

"Her? Talent? Yeah, maybe, but she'll never be as graceful as _I_ am, and she will never earn the part of a main role... she looks too much like an evil, ugly witch to be anything like Odette, who is beautiful and enchanting... like me." laughed Luna coldly as her pack of friends giggled along with her. Yuka stared at them momentarily before shaking her head, then choosing the next few people to come out who included Ruka Nogi, who was bound to become the next prince... _again_, and then Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada, who was just as graceful as Luna Koizumi was.

"Okay, next up is... Mikan Sakura." Yuka stated. The brunette paled when her name was mentioned, realising that she would have to stand up in front of everyone and dance. She didn't have stage fright, that never occured with Mikan, but the fear of humiliating herself was strong. If Mikan embarassed herself then Luna would surely never let it slide and would mock Mikan for a long time.

Mikan sat where she was as her friends stared at her. They knew all too well that Mikan would fail miserably, what with her twisted ankle and all, but they also knew that Mikan didn't want to disappoint her mother either. Shakily, Mikan stood up as Luna smirked from where she sat.

"_My ankle hurts, but I don't want to let mother down. She wants me to be a ballet dancer, so I'll try my best!"_ Mikan thought to herself, wlaking slowly towards the center of the room as everyone watched. Luna was looking triumphant already as Mikan hesitated, lifting her arms slowly.

"Go when you're ready, Mikan-chan. Take your time." Yuka stated softly as Mikan nodded towards her mother, then lifted one foot gently, her twisted foot, and stood on the ground. It was painful, but Mikan tried to let it go and continued with her dancing. It was clumsy and her ankle hurt like a poker being burned into her, but she kept going.

Then disaster struck. Mikan was ready to attempt a twirl, but it went horribly wrong, much to Luna's glee. Mikan lifted herself onto the tip of her toes of one foot, but this was her bad foot, so it came with consequences.

Mikan gasped then yelled in pain and fell onto the ground in a crumpled heap. Luna burst into cruel laughter as Aoi, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki and Tsubasa stared at Mikan in horror. The girl sat up, tears leaking down her face as Luna's friends burst into peels of laughter as well.

"Ha! She truly dances like a stupid little duck, doesn't she? Once a duck, always a duck!" Luna screeched as Sumire laughed coldly beside her friend. Mikan heard this, just like everyone else did and stood up as fast as she could, ignoring the seering pain in her ankle that had crept up her legs. The tears were evident in her eyes as Luna cackled even more.

"Mikan, are you okay?" cried Yuka. Mikan ignored her mother and before Yuka could grab her daughter and see her tears, the young brunette limped out of the dance studio as fast as she could.

"Mikan, come back here!" cried Yuka loudly as Hotaru immediately stood up alongside Aoi, Anna, Nonoko, Nobara and Misaki all immediately stood up alongside another girl named Yura, a good dancer and almost as beautiful as Luna was.

"We'll go after her, Azumi sensai." Misaki reassured the worried mother. Yuka nodded, wondering why Mikan hadn't told her something was wrong with her ankle. It was fine that morning, so why was it in bad shape now...?

"Thank you, girls. Bring her back, please." whispered Yuka, gulping as the others nodded, then ran towards the exit as Luna watched, smirking. She then turned to Sumire and pointed at her with an elegant finger.

"You... go follow those stupid dancers and try as much as possible to destroy their dancing feet. I don't want those girls in this studio or in _my_ recital, you got that?" hissed Luna as Sumire nodded, standing and running after Hotaru and the others with a small grin planted on her face.

She then wondered why on earth Luna hated Mikan and her friends so much. Mikan was alright, she was nice, that was a fact. Mikan had tried to help Sumire countless times, but Luna always got in the way of Sumire becoming friends with the chirpy brunette.

But then again, Sumire was afraid of Luna. Luna always got what she wanted, no matter what the cost. She was probably the most powerful person Sumire knew, other than Natsume Hyuuga. Luna was deceitful and knew how to frighten Sumire into doing whatever she wanted.

So Sumire ran after the other girls to try and create mishap for them. Luna would probably kill her if she didn't do it or something much worse, like sabotage Sumire's future dancing career as well, and Sumire loved to dance more thank anything.

Meanwhile whilst the others ran after Mikan and looked for her the said brunette had run as fast as she could, which was quite fast for someone who had a twisted ankle, to wherever she could hide herself and cry her eyes out. Of course she aroused attention from people that she passed, espescially the attention of Natsume Hyuuga who watched her when she ran past him, tears dripping down from her face.

Soon Mikan came to a clearing around the ballet studio and the school. She had been there before, when she was a young girl with her mtoher who told her the story of Swan Lake for the first time ever.

Mikan fell onto her knee's in fron tof the lake as she cried, wiping her eyes with a finger. She then looked at her reflection in the clear water of the small lake, quickly splashing at the surface to make it ripple, her face becoming blurred. Mikan shook her head sadly.

"I am such... an ugly little duckling!" she wailed loudly, causing the birds in the nearby tree's to fly away from the scream of sadness that had erupted from the ground. It startled a passer by, but it intrigued something else that was close to the sobbing girl.

A pure white swan staring at Mikan from where it sat in the rippled waters of the pretty lake. It tilted its head, blinking whilst it stared at Mikan who had quietened but was still crying. Her tears slid down her face as she thought of how cruel Luna was, then about her clumsy dancing skills.

"_Why are you crying?"_ asked a kidn voice. Mikan blinked. Had someone followed her to the lake and spied upon her? She looked up, only to find a swan in front of her, staring curiously. She then looked around, wondering if the person was at her side or behind her, but no one was there. Just herself and the swan.

"Eh? Who-who's speaking?" she whispered curiously to herself. The swan stared at her still, then the voice returned, slightly echoed and a harmonious voice which was sing-song like.

"_I am here, young one. I am the swan."_ the voice told her gently. Mikan's eyes widened upon this realisation. The swan was... speaking to her? She jumped up, staring in surprise and shock horror.

"You-you can speak!!! I... I must be dreaming!" cried Mikan loudly, shaking her head then gently patting her cheeks with her hands. She shook her head three times, then pinched her arm before opening her eyes wide, staring at the swan which blinked back at her.

"_You don't believe that this is real, little one? This meeting of ours is as real as can be." _the swan told Mikan gently as the brunette stared at the bird like it was crazy. Mikan gulped, wondering if she had lost her mind?

"I... I... I'm going mad!" Mikan told herself, clutching her head tightly as the swan shook its head in disbelief. This girl, Mikan, she wasn't the sort you could easily convince the swan had realised. The swan sighed to herself, then lifted a wing to show silver like feathers at the tips. Mikan blinked, surprised. She had never seen a swan like _that_ before.

"Y-you have silver tipped wings." whispered Mikan as the swan nodded, then looked down at its reflection in the lake.

"_Yes. It is because of this lake. Did you know that the lake I am floating on and you are beside is actually an enchanted lake, young one?"_ asked the swna. Mikan blinked in disbelief, staring into the lake.

"N-no... I just thought it was an ordinary lake." Mikan muttered as the swan nodded, then continued.

"_This lake is in fact the mythical Swan Lake where Odette's parents cried, creating this very pool of water. This is the lake which turned myself into a swan,"_ the swan explained as Mikan stared into the waters at her reflection. This lake was the real Swan Lake? How was that possible!

"But... it's just a story." whispered Mikan as the swan snapped its head up, raising its long and elegant neck and bracing its wings.

"_If Swan Lake was 'just a story', I wouldn't be real now, would I!"_ the swan snapped at Mikan who blinked, "_but you are indeed right, the story isn't as true as I wish for it to be. It is in fact only partially true. Odette was a real person, with a different name, and she was a ballet dancer, although she was not the best."_ the swan furled its wings as Mikan's eyes widened.

"But I thought Odette was the best dancer!" cried Mikan as the swan shook its head. Mikan was curious to know more, she was starting to believe the swan. She clutched the grass beneath her hands, biting her lip.

"_No she was not. No one is the best, but Odette's dances were born from her heart. She had barely any grace, and was always clumsy with her dances, but she loved to dance and she believed in herself throughout it all. There was someone greater at dances than her, but Odette would always do as much as she could, believing and trying. She never gave up, young one."_ the swan explained as Mikan nodded slowly, understanding on a little. The swan then asked something Mikan didn't expect.

"_Show me how you dance."_ it asked. Mikan blinked rapidly. The swan wanted her to dance? On her clumsy feet with a twisted ankle? That wouldn't be a pretty sight, her stumbling about all over the place!

"Wh-what!? Me, dance?" Mikan spluttered, shaking her head. "I-I can't dance! I am the worst ballet dancer in my entire school, I am clumsy, I have zero grace or talent! If you want a dancer, talk to Luna! She's the _best_!" Mikan was still shaking her head. The swan became angered.

"_I said dance, so dance will you! I want to see _you're_ dancing, no one else's! Have a little faith in yourself, child!"_ it snapped. Mikan winced at the harsh words, so in order not to anger the swan anymore, Mikan stood up slowly, ignoring the pain in her ankle as best as she could, and stepped back from the lake. She gulped, then lifte dher arms and raised herself onto the tips of her toes. Tears stung in her eyes from the pain, but she had to bear with it.

The swan watched as Mikan danced, instantly intrigued by how the girl was dancing before her. She wasn't graceful or rightfully poised, but the swan could see that Mikan put all her heart into the dance she was doing. She was clumsy and stumbled quite a lot. She kept falling and howling in pain, but she got up and continued each time, trying to please the swan with her graceless dance.

Then suddenly a blueish silver light appeared on the groudn in a circle around Mikan as she danced. The swan was surprised, realising what was happening as small baubles of light started to surround the clumsy dancer slowly.

It was then that Mikan's friends and Sumire all stood a few feet away from her, staring in surprise as they watched their friend dance, surrounded by light...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okies, this chapter was longer, thank the heavens! Longer than I actually anticipated, but long, none the less. I forgot the ballet moves, but I will try. I think this story is a little cliché, and sometimes I wonder if I have an obsession with swan-based stories. I love the story of Swan Lake, though. Anywhoo, please do review!

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. Deux: The Swan

**Dancing on Swan Lake**

In 1875 Tchaikovsky composed the memorable dance 'Swan Lake'. Years later in the future, ballerina's still dance this dance, but they don't know the truth behind it. Mikan Sakura, a clumsy ballerina who people always criticise, learns all about the story and its truths. Mikan starts to realise that she is a part of the story of Swan Lake and must complete it, but does she need to give Odette a sad or happy ending, because whichever she chooses also becomes her own fate...

Me: I think I need to do a disclaimer... (ficks through pieces of paper)

Natsume: She does not own Gakuen Alice, never has, never will and won't even grab ahole of some plans for it. She owns NOTHING!!!

Me: O.O

Natsume: Idiot writer (walks off as I cry)

Okay, so yay, I left the story at a cliff hanger, oopsy, sowwy... but yay! I am actually updating! I don't actually know why I wanted to do this story or stop doing it, but my creativity for this one actually flew out the window like Peter Pan... but at least I'm continuing it, ne...?

I think in the original there were six other swans like Odette, but in my adaptation, I have eight.

Inspirational song that I write this to: I'm Alive, by Celine Dion. GREAT song!!!

Dedicated to **TomeOfTheNightSky** seeing as she likes my stories, no idea why, but she enjoys them. Why? WHY?

**Act Two:  
{Part Deux}  
The Swan**

_The story of Swan Lake was just a story, but there was a secret; it wasn't just a story, it was a partial truth. In reality, there was once a girl who was like Odette but with a different name. She was a dancer, but just like Mikan she was clumsy through the dances she did but would always try her hardest. Mikan has found out that the Swan Lake is in fact a real thing when she meets an enchanted swan there who can talk to Mikan. Now, Mikan has shown the swan her dance and something is happening to Mikan in the process of it all. Once again, the story has been set..._

Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Nobara, Aoi, Yura and Sumire all watched in amazement. Mikan didn't know that they were also watching her, she was far too busy trying not to falter in her steps. Mikan had not noticed the glow of the light around her, she just continued dancing and thinking her own thoughts as her friends watched in complete silence.

Even though Mikan was a clutz in her dancing, everyone who was watching found a glimmer of grace in her steps. They could see that her whole heart was being put into the graceless dance, they could see that she was trying hard and showing how much she loved to dance.

"W-wow... she looks just like... a real ballerina." Aoi muttered to herself as everyone else nodded. How someone who was so clumsy in their dancing could look like a real ballerina, they didn't know. Mikan was constantly stumbling, but she was dancing, with a twisted ankle no less. That was hard to do, even from a person of Mikan's ballet standards. Aoi's mouth dropped open slowly as a small gasp passed her lips.

Each of the spectators', especially Sumire's and Hotaru's, eyes' widened at what they saw appear on Mikan, on her back. Transparent wings glowed as they rose from Mikan's shoulder blades. The feather tips were tinted a pale pink colour, and they suddenly attached to Mikan's arms, moving along with them as she danced.

"Swan wings? Why does she have swan wings on her back?" Nobara whispered in confusion as they watched Mikan with shocked eyes. Sumire was stunned at this, her fingers twitching. She didn't understand what was happening, she was shocked, surprised, stuppored. She knew that if she didn't act soon, Luna would hurt her.

So she was ready to give a quick blow to Hotaru's leg, but before she could the swan snapped its head towards Sumire, her black eyes glowing as she realised what Sumire was ready to do. She knew that deep down the girl had a good heart, but this heart was influenced by the evil of another.

Then surprise struck the swan, more surprise than the realisation of what was going to happen to Mikan, and she gazed at each of the girls who noticed her, staring in wodner at the beautiful swan before them.

"_You must all dance!"_ she cried out to them. Misaki gasped, stepping back when she heard the calm and beautiful voice fill her head. Sumire blinked, Aoi's eyes widened as Nobara pinched herself whilst Yura's mouth opened and closed like a fish, and Anna and Nonoko clutched each other in fright. Hotaru stood there, looking calm, but inside she was a little scared. Why was a swan talking to them?

"_Dance!"_ the swan cried, flapping its wings as Hotaru stared at her friends, then at Sumire coldly, before nodding. She kind of trusted the swan, so walked to where Mikan was, and started to dance beside Mikan as Aoi watched with confusion, but soon followed suit. Aoi was followed by Anna, Nonoko, Misaki Yura and then Nobara. Sumire, however, was rooted to where she stood.

The swan stared at Sumire the most. She could see into Sumire's heart that she was a good person who wanted good friends and to dance gracefully, to have a good future. She knew that Sumire was just like the others; she danced with a good heart, she tried her hardest, but it seemed that Sumire had little belief in herself, just like Mikan.

"_Dance, now! If you don't then there will be consequences for you!"_ the swan cried out desperately as Sumire shook her head. Why was she listening to some dumb swan? She needed to hurt the other girls, for Luna. If she didn't her life would be miserable and she would have no dancing career in the future.

"_If you do not dance your dream will be lojng gone, anyhow! So dance!"_ snapped the swan as Sumire's mouth dropped open, appalled. What was the swan talking about? She would have a future even if she didn't dance and sabotaged the dreams of those in front of her, wouldn't she? Surely she would become a dancer, someone better than Luna, right?

Sumire was suddenly unsure of herself. She only ever felt unsure when she was around Luna, she could not feel confident aroudn that girl. She stared towards Mikan and the others, realising she longed to be able to just dance as she wanted for once, not how someone else wanted her to dance. She knew that deep down she wanted so much more than what Luna coukd offer her. Sumire knew that deep down she just wanted to dance with Mikan, to feel like she was having fun in what she did.

So before she knew it, Sumire was dancing alongside the other eight girls, feeling a sudden rush of joy run through her entire body. She danced for all she was worth, tried her hardest and found herself enjoying every singly minute of it.

Soon though their dance had to come to an end. As the light dimmed so did the wings that had appeared on each of their backs, but then suddenly feathers burst out, replacing each transparent wing and suddenly turning each and every one of the girls in to swans.

This did not please any of them.

"I-I'm a... a..." stuttered Sumire, staring at the wings she had instead of hands. Her feather tips were light green, as Anna's were a red colour, Nonoko's a pale blue, Yura's a deep silver colour, Aoi's black, Misaki's dark pink, Hotaru's purple and Nobara's dark blue. They all stared in disbelief as Mikan neared towards the lake, staring at her reflection in shock.

"A swan." she finished, turning to the girls, or swans, behind her and shaking her head as they stared back at her.

"_So the legend has finally come true, I see_." the swan said to herself as the others turned to stare at her sitting at the lake like nothing major had just happened. It seemed she was thinking, and the sudden change of the girls turning into swans had caused them to be able to hear the swans thoughts, each others and even the humans around them.

"What legend?" Hotaru suddenly insisted, stepping forwards until she was the very edge of the lake, her wings fluttering madly at the swan who stared back at Hotaru, lifting one wing to calm the angered girl down.

"_The legend of this lake, of course. Did you think that the story of Swan Lake was merely a ballet tale?"_ the swan stated calmly as Hotaru's wings fell to the sides of her new body. She turned her head to Mikan, who nodded to tell Hotaru that what was happening was all real and they couldn't evade it at all.

"Then tell me the legend." Hotaru hissed as the swan neared the edge of the lake herself, nodding.

"_Gladly. You see, this lake was created by the tears of ones parents when they lost their child. Their daughter was a young girl who suddenly disappeared and no one knew why. The legend was created when a swan suddenly appeared on this very lake, appearing to be enchanted as it could somehow speak to humans and had silver tipped feathers. This swan was said to be the very soul of the girl who had disappeared."_ the swan stated as Misaki crept closer with the other girls but Sumire.

"Is that you?" Aoi asked quietly. The swan shook her head, then sontinued.

"_Every 60 years a new swan would replace the one before it, all of them awaiting the arrival of those who would create the legend in order to release the soul of the girl who had disappeared. It appears to be that some misfortune had been brought upon her which had caused her disappearence, so her soul, being resltess, stayed within this lake where her beloved parents had cried. It is said that this very soul awaits a group of girls who are all pure hearted and like her in a way to come and give her an ending to set her soul at rest."_ the swan stared at each of the girls individually, "_But it is also stated that these girls will turn into swans when the moon is full. The spell can only be broken if the legend is finished."_

"How do you finish the legend?" breathed Nonoko as the swan shook her head,

"_Not even I know, young ones. Only the soul of the girl knows, but it does seem that whoever completes the legend in fact is the one who is most like the girl herself, the one I call Odette. It also seems that Odette has chosen the girl who can complete the tale. Every few 100 years Odette will come to visit this lake. No one can see her, we can only feel her presence, even I have felt it, but every 100 years she will find the person most like her and will wish for that person to try and complete the legend. I know of only one other person who was assigned the same task as you others, and she and her friends tried their hardest, but could not complete the fairytale. In the end, the one most like Odette died from heartbreak and sadness."_ the swan told them sadly. Mikan's head raised.

"Just like Odette... in the story of swan lake. She died when Siegfriend announced his love to Odile." whispered Mikan as the others realised she was speaking the truth. The swan nodded.

"_Indeed. It seems that the girl who was like Odette in so many ways had found her nemesis, Odile, who had stolen her own Siegfried from her and ripped her heart in two."_ the swan said. Misaki stepped in to say something then,

"Wait wait... there's an Odile in the legend, as well?" asked Misaki curiously. The swan nodded,

"_Yes, there is. Odile's own self will be within another. I should warn you, Odileis a powerful one. She is not to be taken lightly. The one who was Odile before corrupted this girls heart and killed her, this Odile you have will probably be jst as evil. She will do anything to stop the legend from coming true."_ the swan said in desperation as Mikan stared at the swan in horror.

"Wh-who's Odile's other self? Who is Odette?" she cried out as the swan looked up to stare at Mikan beadily.

"_You are Odette, of course!"_ she cried out as Mikan's eyes panned. She was Odette? She didn't want to die or be the lead of a legend! "_Don't think that you can't do it, either! It seems that the soul of the Odette girl chose you long before today. You have all the influences of the previous Odette, as well. You are a clumsy dancer but you seem to put your heart and soul into it. You can't escape being Odette."_ Mikan was horrified at this realisation. The swan then turned to Sumire and flapped her wings boldly.

"_And you, the green tipped one, if it wasn't this girl who was chosen to be Odette, it would have been you!"_ she cried out as Sumire stood there, stunned, then flew to where the others were standing.

"Me! Why me? I'm a better dancer than Mikan!" she squarked as the swan shook its head and stared at Sumire coldly.

"_Dancing has nothing to do with it! It's because you also put your whole being into your dancing, but you have hardly any belief in yourself like the Odette we have present. You are also like Odette, and you can't escape the legend either! None of you can!" _the swan cried out as all of them stared at each other whilst the swan nodded, then dipped its wing into the water it sat on, and flicked it towards Mikan and the others.

"_Every time you come near to this lake you will become swans, but once this water touches you, your human forms will return."_ the swan stated, and as the water hit them, the girls returned to their human forms.

"So we're humans and swans?" Anna questioned the swan, staring at her palms then touching her hair. She was normal again, thankfully. The swan nodded,

"_Yes. You will only begin to live normal human lives again once you have either failed or completed the legend, it all depends on you and Odile. Only you can complete the legend as Odette." _explained the swan calmly as Mikan sighed, standing up straight like her other friends and Sumire. Sumire had folded her arms, wondering whether or not she should tell Luna about what had happened.

"And if I fail this legend?" Mikan whispere,d dreading the answer the swan would give her. The swan lowered her head sadly,

"_You will probably die with a broken heart just like the other Odette did. If you can end this legend happily, however, your life will be filled with true love and happiness. For all of you."_ the swan explained as Mikan stared at the swan sadly, then turned around towards the exit of the small clump of tree's.

"I... understand." she whispered, then limped towards the exit as her friends followed the girl. Sumire just stood there, wondering what to do...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter is by far shorter than the other one, but I guess that was to be expected, seeing as I am tired. It is not 5:35 am and I am sleeepy... but this chapter... just a load of explanations. If it was boring, tell me. Anyhow, please review.

**_Love Blue -Niagra_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	4. Trois: Luna's Demise

**Dancing on Swan Lake**

In 1875 Tchaikovsky composed the memorable dance 'Swan Lake'. Years later in the future, ballerina's still dance this dance, but they don't know the truth behind it. Mikan Sakura, a clumsy ballerina who people always criticise, learns all about the story and its truths. Mikan starts to realise that she is a part of the story of Swan Lake and must complete it, but does she need to give Odette a sad or happy ending, because whichever she chooses also becomes her own fate...

Me: DISCLAIMED!

Natsume: (bored voice) You do not own Gakuen Alice...

Mikan: (hyper and loud) OR PRINCESS TUTU!

Me: Most people feel that this story seems a little like Princess Tutu, but thats probably cos' I loosely based the story off of Princess Tutu and Swan Lake. But I know enough to know my story has my own little elements in it, hehe!

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to **sootyxsnowpetal,** your review intrigued me. You didn't know anything about the story of Swan Lake, and yet Tchaiovsky is one of your favourite composers? Well, find out about the story. A great one to look up is The Swan Princess, an animated movie with a few sequels. You can also look up The Swan Princess for anime on youtube.

Anywhoo, if you all found the last chapter boring, I am sorry! I know that TomeofTheNightSky found it quite boring, but we actually needed the explanation in there. As the story progresses we find out about the previous Swans who tried to complete the legend, and the one who died of a broken heart.

**Act Three:  
{Part Trois}  
Luna's Demise**

_Mikan Sakura and her friends have all been changed into swans and are now the next girls to try and complete the legend of Swan Lake. Mikan has become Odette, despite how much she opposes this, but Mikan must find Odile before anything else. If she doesn't complete this legend but falls in love in the process of it all, she could die of a broken heart just like the previous Odette had..._

"How did I get into this mess!" groaned Mikan the minute she had locked herself in her bedroom. It was a pure nightmare on the ride home from the ballet studio; her mother insisted on asking her about the class, wondering what was wrong and _always_ keeping her eyes off of the road, putting both Mikan and her mother in danger of a car crash or a heavy looking fine.

Thankfully, Mikan had managed to scream out that if her dear mother didn't concentrate on the road she would be staring at bark, so Yuka averted her eyes to the road with the promise of cookies baked by Mikan flowing through her mind, because in all honesty, Yuka was a terrible cook as Mikan was not.

Mikan, still depressed about the whole swan changing thing, was sitting on her bed cross legged with a pillow in her arms to comfort her. Mikan sighed to herself, falling backwards onto the bed as she stared up at the ceiling sadly. She was a swan... a _bird_.

"How am I supposed to live my life as a ballet dancer _now_?" she whispered the question to herself quielty. Mikan knew well that she would only turn into a swan when she stepped into that forest, but it still scared her. The other reason was because she _knew_ that if she chose the wrong ending for the legend she did, she would probably die. But wait?

She didn't love _anyone_, did she? So how could she die of a broken heart? Mikan sighed a breath of relief when she reminded herself that she didn't have naything like a boyfriend, so she was safe... for the moment.

"Mikan! Bake me _cooooooooooooookies!~"_ trilled the happy mother of Mikan from down the stairs. Mikan grumbled to herself then about a childish mother, but got up none the less walked down the stairs to where her mother was skipping around the kitchen, glad to be fed cookies from her favoute daughter, er, only daughter.

Mikan quickly forgot about the whole Swan dilemma when she picked up a wooden spoon to mix everything together, and soon she was having fun baking whilst her quack of a mother flitted about, singing about delicious cookies made by Mikan.

But Mikan's happiness was soon swpet away when her mother stopped singing and brought up the topic of what had happened earlier that day.

"Ne, Mikan-chan... what happened with you this morning?" Yuka asked her daughter gently. Mikan stopped mixing, inhaling deeply when she registered what her mother meant. She was talking about the calamity of a dance that Mikan had done. The girl turned to stare at her mother.

"I... twisted my ankle." she said dryly, not revealing that it was actually _Luna_ who had done the twisting by tripping Mikan over. Mikan was no snitch, she knew better. Luna would break her terrible dancing feet and legs if Mikan told Yuka what the girl had done to her. Yuka sighed.

"You are a _terrible_ liar, Mikan, but I guess I'll buy it... I'm just worried about you, that's all. Erm... are you getting bullied at the studio?" Yuka asked as Mikan dropped the spoon she was mixing with. Her eyes turned wider as she looked away from her mother.

"N-no!" she snapped, then turned back to the mixing bowl, "And you don't have to worry, I'm a big girl! Anyway, I gotta finish these cookies for you, right? So no more chitter chatter, okay?" Mikan started to mix the cookie dough rather furiously, then, not caring if the batter splattered over her face. Yuka watched Mikan with a heavy heart, but she said nothing. Mikan was a very defensive girl, kinda like her dear mother in some ways...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"How's your ankle, Mikan-chan?" asked a small and calm voice. Mikan looked up from her bento. It was school, lunch time, and Nobara, Misaki and Yura had decided to visit Mikan's, Hotaru's, Anna's and Nonoko's class. Aoi wasn't there yet, she was probably stuck talking to Youichi again, seeing as they were good friends. Mikan gave them a small smile with a nod.

"Er, it's good, I guess... still hurts a little, though." Mikan muttered, lifting her leg and staring at her ankle that was hidden by her white school sock. Misaki sighed, hands on her hips and a sandwich in her mouth.

"Man, I want to stomp on that Luna's ankle, or face, whichever hurts the most! That girl deserves to get kicked out of the ballet studios!" Misaki hissed darkly as Mikan gasped lightly, shaking her head.

"N-n-n-n-no! You can't do that, Misaki-senpai!" she cried out, her arms flailing in the air as Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" the tall girl asked nonchalenty, nearing her face to Mikan's as Mikan gulped down some rice ball, then continued, her voice shaky.

"Be-because it's _mean_. Anyway, Luna will only get scarier if we react! We should just leave her to do whatever." Mikan mumbled as her friends all rolled their eyes. To be honest, they all thought Mikan was too kind, and she was. She never really stood up for herself.

"Mikan," sighed Misaki, a hand on her forehead as she talked to her friend, "that girl needs to be taught a lesson, honestly she does. If we don't do anything, she'll start acting like she's a queen!" Misaki folded her arms as Mikan stared down at her bento. A cackle was then heard, and a few boys swooned as a certain blonde walked past them with her lackeys.

"Ha, and right you are, Harada, I AM like a queen! Much more of a queen than you lot!" grinned the evil blonde as she descended towards Mikan and her friends. Luna shot Mikan a glare before addressing Misaki again.

"Anyway, you shouldn't talk about people behind their backs, it's _rude_. For that, I might just have to trip the stupid duck all over again!" Luna said, rather cattily as Misaki raised a fist.

"Say what!? This is why I don't like you, you're a little brat with no sense of kindness at _all_! Why I oughta!!!" cried Misaki, but Hotaru leaped to the rescue of Luna, despite how uch she hated the girl, and pulled Misaki back with a surprising amount of strength.

"Cool it, Harada-san... this piece of flint isn't worth the effort." Hotaru told Misaki in an iced over tone. Luna's eye twitched at what Hotaru had said. For some reason, Hotaru's words effected Luna like a fire up her butt.

"Y-you _dare_ to call me names!? What does it even _mean_, you stupid excuse for a girl! Freaky scientist person!" screeched Luna as Hotaru glared at the blonde briefly, then muttered more insults about Luna being a stupid barbie doll who was all plastic and nothing else. Luna freaked.

Whilst Hotaru and Luna name-called each other, Mikan stared towards Sumire, who stood at the back of Luna's group of evil friends. She was staring at the ground, looking a little guilty. Sumire looked up, and when Mikan caught her gaze, Sumire's eyes widened and she turned around, leaving the classroom quickly. Yura also noticed this.

"Hm, looks like she remembers what happened yesterday." whispered Yura in her calm and sweet voice as Mikan bit her lip, nodding as the memories flooded back. Yura then sat beside Mikan, opening her own bento and taking a bite out of some octopus she had cooked for herself.

"Yura..." Mikan hesitated, her voice a quiet whisper so that no one could hear. Everyone's attention was on the fighting Luna and Hotaru, though, so Mikan needen't have worried. Yura stared at Mikan, still chewing on her octopus.

"Hm?" the girl replied, indicating that she was listening to whatever Mikan had to say. She already guessed what it was about, though.

"Do you... well, I mean, are you _afraid_? I mean... Sumire must be, and I think Anna and Nonoko are, too... I know I am." whispered Mikan as Yura swallowed, then pointed her chop sticks towards Mikan. Her face showed no sign of emotion at all.

"I am not really that concerned about _me_, Mikan... I am more concerned about _you_, seeing as your current situation is a little more dire than the rest of ours. I also predict that Sumire is only afraid because she thinks we'll tell Luna, and Luna will kick her out of her terror group." Yura explained calmly, then continued eating her bento as Mikan nodded slowly, understanding.

Yura really wasn't the sort to be afraid, she was more of the type to become concerned when things turned out like this. Same with Hotaru and Misaki. Normally when something went wrong, it was always concerning Mikan, and because Mikan was always in the middle of a little spat, her friends found a reason to be concerned, because Mikan was literally walking into trouble everyday.

And trouble had a name; Luna Koizumi.

Suddenly, before Mikan knew it, Luna, the Devil herself, was standing in front of Mikan and glaring at the brunette, hatred engulfing her pretty eyes as Mikan looked up, gulping at the cold one before her.

"And what, pray tell, are _you_ two rejects talking about?" hissed the girl as Mikan looked into those hate filled eyes. She became a little scared and wary. Shre had to keep her mouth shut, because Mikan was the worst liar in the world.

"Nothing that involves the likes of you, Koizumi." Yura put in quickly, knowing that if Mikan said anything it would be nothing but terrible lies or the truth. Yura had to keep Mikan's mouth shut.

"Everything involves me, you stupid little witch! I'm like the queen of this school!" snapped Luna sharply as Yura blinked, trying not to look effected by the nickname everyone had given her in elementry school because of her unique psychic senses. Yura breathed in deeply.

"No you aren't, you're just popular, nothing more. So move along already." Yura said calmly. Luna, growing enraged that she wasn't effecting Yura, tjhrew both Yura's and Mikan's bento's to the ground angrily then gripped the edge of the table tightly, her knuckles white.

"Don't you _dare_ give me orders!" she shreiked as everyone in the class grew quiet. Mikan became worried, like she usually did, and quickly stood up.

"Y-Yura, I'll clean up the bento's, okay?" she muttered quickly, wanting to get away from the brawl that was about to happen if no one stopped it. Luna watched Mikan, then before Mikan knew it, she was knocked over by someone. Luna, being the mean person she was, had pushed another girl towards Mikan in spite to make Mikan fall.

She hadn't anticipated _who_ Mikan would fall onto, though.

"Ooooooow..." Mikan groaned as she lifted herself with her arms, then gasped when she stared at what she had fallen _on_. He as a boy, one of her classmates, and oh holy lord, he was _glaring_ at her. Mikan gasped, jumping backwards and falling onto her butt as she stared at Natsume Hyuuga who slowly stood up, still glaring at her.

"I-I'm sorry!" Mikan shreiked as Natsume picked some seaweed from his hair that had been thrown out of one the bentos. Luna stared at this little scene, grinning to herself. Mikan was gonna get in trouble with the hottest guy on campus! What a _joy_.

Mikan stared at Natsume, gulping. Unlike most girls, she wasn't scared or totally in love with Natsume, she just didn't really notice him unless he wanted to pick a fight with her. Ever since she could remember, she and Natsum had not really liked each other. They were different leagues; he was the hot and cool guy at school whilst she was the clutzy dancer with a weird nature who was hated greatly by Luna Koizumi. Natsume was also Aoi's brother, but that never made Mikan become his friend. They never really got along. She had tried to become his friend but only earned utter silence.

"You're such a clutz, and heavy." Natsume muttered darkly as Mikan stared up at him, biting her lip as a blush crept up to her cheeks. Natsume then held out his hand, earning a gasp from the crowd. Mikan blinked at the hand like it was a sausage with a mouth.

"Er, am, br, wh-wh-what?" Mikan spoke total gibberish as Natsume rolled his eyes, then grabbed one of her hans forcefully in his and hauled Mikan up, gently.

"It's a _hand_. It won't eat you, idiot." Natsume told her as he let go of her hand when Mikan was fully standing. Mikan nodded, trying her hardest to believe that Natsume Hyuuga, the coldest guy in school, had helped her to _stand_. He never did that with _anyone_, not even his little sister.

"Er... thanks." Mikan mumbled, then turned around to face her friends who were just as gobsmacked as she was, but from falling, thanks to Luna, Mikan's ankle had twisted _again_, and she fell backwards.

Only to be caught by the arms of Natsume Hyuuga.

"Geez you _are_ a clutz!" he commented coldly as Mikan stared at him, wide eyed whilst other girls screamed and Luna seethed. Yura stared at Luna with a small smirk which quickly faded when Luna snapped her head to glare at Yura. Secretly, Yura was happy about the current situation.

So were the others as well, especially Anna and Nonoko. Hotaru just found it merely amusing and wished she had a camera with her at the time.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Natsume whispered, just loud enough for Mikan to hear. She gasped as she stared up at him, wondering why he had said it. Natsume then carriedher through the shocked crowd of students and out the door, walking towards the Nurses office.

Everyone in the school halls were surprised by this; Natsume Hyuuga, famous for being a cold-hearted guy who cared about only himself, was carrying a girl, to be exact the clutziest girl in the entire school, to the nurses office. Something wasn't right, was it?

Or something _was_ right...

"Na-Natsume!? Why did you carry me to the infirmary!?" Mikan cried in disbelief as Natsume dropped her onto the nearest bed then turned around, shrugging as he scratched the back of his head.

"Dunno." he answered. Mikan sighed to hself, then stood on her knee's on th einfirmary bed, staring at the back of Natsume Hyuuga. She was still trying to register that he had carried her all the way to the infirmary _himself_. Without her consent, without warning, without a care! Natsume Hyuuga didn't _carry_, he psuhed over or dropped... well, he _did_ drop Mikan onto the bed, but that wasn't the point!

He'd carried her, in his arms! (well, would he carry her with his legs, blue? Yes... yes he would) (I am a total idiot and now may I ask why I am commenting on my own story!?) (don't worry, I am shutting up... now!!!)

"Natsume, give me a better answer than 'dunno'." Mikan cried out. The 'dunno' part was done in a slow, kidn of gruff voice. Natsume turned around, staring at Mikan as she stared back at him, expecting a better defined answer from the lad.

"Well?" she asked, then foudn that Natsume was walking closer to her.

"Maybe it's because..." he started, but quickly stopped himself and took a step back, shaking his head. He then detoured his answer to a better one, to his standards. "Maybe it's because you couldn't walk here by yourself, seeing as you're such a clutch. I didn't want a poor fool to be attacked by a bumbling chimpanzee such as yourself." he commented as Mikan stared at him, then suddenly jumped up, ignoring the pain in her ankle.

"YOU JERK!" she screeched, throwing a pillow at his head as he dodged, whisteling and walking out of the infirmary. The warning bell had gone and he wanted to get to class. Mikan seethed, then fell onto the bed with a sigh.

She still wondered why Natsume had brought her to the infirmary, because her clumsyness had nothing to do with it, that was for sure...

As Natsume walked down the empty halls (everyone returned to class) he knew that someone was following him. It just so happened to be his little sister, who skipped in front of him with a smile on her pretty face.

"Oi, Shorty, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Natsume asked his younger sister as she smirked, skipping around her brother then stopping him in his tracks altogether. She giggled lightly before speaking;

"You carried Mikan-san to the infirmary, Natsume nii-san." the young girl giggled again as Natsume glared at his siter. So she had been spieing on him? Didn't his sister have a life outside of ballet and spieing on her older brother?

Probably not, knowing Aoi.

"What are you doing, following me around, Shorty? I thought you were talking to Youichi." Natsume muttered as Aoi beamed, shaking her head then hugging her older brother who growled under his breath. His sister was way too huggy for her own good.

"I was, but then I saw you carrying Mikan so I followed you... ne, were you about to tell Mikan what you feel towards her?" Aoi then asked rather suddenly. Natsume was taken aback, but he knew that Aoi knew his feelings. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know what your talking about." Natsume lied, walking past Aoi as she frowned, following her older brother and talking to him but gaining no responses. Aoi knew that Natsume liked Mikan but also knew that Natsume had zero guts to tell her that he wanted to date her.

Aoi wasn't so sure about Mikan, though, because never had a crush on a guy, or she just never told anyone. Aoi sighed, giving up on trying to persuade her brother to confess.

"I'm going back to class now. Youichi-kun might be worried." Aoi said, turning and running off back to her class as Natsume nodded, walking towards his own class as well...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In all honesty, this chapter was all over the place. I didn't know what to write, but I hope this is good enough. I finally brought in Natsume properly, and already we find out that he likes Mikan~ Yeah, I guess I rushed that one in, but hey, I don't care right now. I'll probably care when I'm re-looking through the chapters and I'll be like 'OMG what did I DOOO!!!' but as I said, I don't care. Lol. Anywhoo, thanks for reading. Hope it wasn't boring, but I brougth in evil Luna again, cos' she's eeeevil! Maybe next chapter will haev more swan stuff or ballet dancing, whichever. If you want to post ideas for the story, please tell, and if I like, I will add in, with credit for you, if I get ideas, I'll put em in... depends. Anywhoo, review!

_**Love Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	5. Authors Note Read please?

**Authors Note**

Don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me...

CURRENTLY ON HIATUS! (how the heck do you spell it!!!?)

ARRRRGH I SAID DON'T KILL MEEEEEEE!!!

Er, I do HAVE a reason... it's just really stupid though, so here are the two reasons...

1) I honestly can't be bothered!

2) I have no ideas for future chapters as of yet!

3) Don't kill me!

4) I WANT TO WRITE TOHER STORIES!!!

er... that's four reasons... meh, don't care, bye bye!!!3

Love Blue~ XXXX


End file.
